A prospective study is planned to investigate the relationships between family organization and the psychological/medical adaptation of juvenile diabetics. The purpose of the study is to determine the extent to which (a) specific characteristics of the family organization at the time of diagnosis and (b) the pattern of reorganization of the family around the juvenile diabetic and his/her management influences the subsequent psychosocial adjustment of the child, the psychological adjustment and familial experience of other family members and the quality of medical management of the child. Fifty newly diagnosed juvenile diabetics ages 7-16 and their families will be evaluated at intake and followed twice at year intervals to assess psychosocial adaptation and medical management. Assessments include family interviews (rating scales) direct observation of family interaction (objective scoring) and individual questionnaires concerning family life, organization around the illness and self attitudes of the diabetic child and well sibling in the areas of autonomy, competence and self-esteem. Hypotheses will be tested to determine the relationship of specific family characteristics and modes of familial management of the diabetic child to a range of adaptive/maladaptive psychosocial and medical outcomes.